valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Lavinia Lane
Tank |Likes = Avan Hardins Marion Siegbahn Jugin |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Tank commander (former) R&D specialist |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2|Unit = Class G}} is a tank mechanic at Lanseal, and the commander of Squad G's tank (named by the player). She is voiced by Satomi Satou in the Japanese version. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Lavinia Lane was Class G's tank commander and mechanic, in addition to managing R&D efforts at Lanseal. She was plain-spoken but caring and liked to help those in need. Originally a mechanic, Lavinia decided to start piloting her own tanks after a friend of hers fell victim to the Ghost Tank while driving one of her tanks. She blamed herself for being unable to keep that friend and the rest of their squad alive. Leon Hardins, one of the survivors of the attack, assured Lavinia that as soon as she built a stronger tank, the two of them would defeat the Ghost Tank together. However, Leon's death came before they could fulfill that promise, leaving Lavinia guilt-ridden. Lavinia went on to serve as Class G's tank engineer, driver, and R&D specialist. With the help of Avan Hardins and the rest of Class G, Lavinia was later able to defeat the Ghost Tank, finally avenging her friend and breaking free of her past regrets. Lavinia embraced Avan after the destruction of the Ghost Tank, much to the latter's surprise, and her words implied she held feelings for Leon. Following the civil war, she stayed at Lanseal after the others graduated to help restore the academy. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' R&D specialist who became a member of Class G back in February as a tank commander. Unlike other infantry cadets, she will not be earning credits to advance her role, but is in charge of repairing and improving vehicles as well as upgrading all infantry equipment to support her assigned squad. She acts as a big sister who can uplift the team, and will not be wasting her time on the field when she identifies multiple enemies ahead. 'Memory' *The Tank Pilot *Exacting Revenge *You Have Friends *Ghost Exorcised Personal Potentials *'Big Sister' - Looks out for comrades on the battlefield, raising firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Bloodthirsty' - Natural aggression lets them attack again before a counterattack. *'Wounded Heart' - Past regrets cast a shadow on their heart, lowering firing accuracy. *'Tank Mastery' - Various abilities are raised at all times. (Replaces Wounded Heart after completing her classmate mission Ghostly Vengeance.) Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Lavinia makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a R monster card. As a R monster card, Lavinia is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Bossy Girl. Quotes Notes * Lavinia is arguably the most overpowered unit in the game, even more so once the Light Tank B frame (which only costs one CP to use) is unlocked, and especially after completing her post-game character mission and unlocking the Tank Mastery potential (essentially a +90% increase to all relevant stats). Her Bloodthirsty potential and the ability to obtain amazing captured Ace turrets as early as March only compounds this. Category:Class G Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Tank Drivers